


Dance With the Devil

by tfa2141



Series: The Devil and the Detective [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: First Dance, Peculiar meteorological events, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7040548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfa2141/pseuds/tfa2141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe didn't say yes, but technically she didn't say no either. A first dance ensues.<br/>A fairly brief one-shot that's basically straight up fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack for this work is "Silhouettes" by Aquilo.

“Dance with me, Detective.”

 

It was more a command than a question - and it certainly got Chloe’s attention.

“What?”

 

He just smiled at her, that charming devil-may-care grin of his. “You heard me. Now am I going to have to ask again?”

The detective crossed her arms. “Absolutely not.”

“No, I don’t have to ask again, or- ?”

And then he rose from the couch, closing the space between them and making her heart beat just a little faster, and she no longer had the power to tell him no. “I don’t really know how to dance, Lucifer.”

So there it was - a ‘yes’ without explicitly saying so - and the grin on his face turned into a real and honest smile, reaching his eyes and making him look truly happy in a way she’d never seen him before. “Fortunately for you, I do. Now come on, I’ll show you.”

She must have waited a beat too long, because all of sudden he took her hand in his and was leading her towards the open sliding glass doors of the balcony.

“If you’re going to throw me over, you could have at least made a better show of it than this,” she joked.

“Was it that obvious?” He laughed, before pausing a beat to reach just inside the doors and turn a knob just above the lightswitch.

On cue, a soft piano began to fill Chloe’s ears - because of course he had music ready. She took a moment to gaze out beyond the balcony at the lights from the city, threatening to get lost in the glow of the lights from afar and taking in the gentle breeze that swept through the night. Closing her eyes for a moment, she started to pick up words among the quiet piano strains coming through the speakers.

 

_Stood at the cold face, stood with our backs to the sun_

_I can't remember being nothing but fearless and young_

 

Lucifer marveled at the sight of her standing on his balcony - the amber lights reflecting in her blonde hair and the wind blowing her loose sweater ever so slightly. He swallowed, hoping that his nerves wouldn’t betray him. _It’s just a dance, damn it._

 

_We've become echoes, but echoes that fade away_

_We fall into the dark as we dive under the wave_

 

He took a breath and stepped forward, close enough to make the detective aware of his presence, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Ready?” he asked gently.

She nodded, and withdrew from her vantage point. Lucifer gave a hopeful smile, offering her his hand as courteously as he could manage. She took it, a bit tentatively perhaps, but he took the opportunity all the same, slowly and carefully drawing her closer to him. His suit jacket brushed against her shirt, and he became acutely aware of the way his breath hitched in his throat - and wondered just how the woman in his arms had such an effect on him. The music swelled to a refrain, intensifying briefly along with their heartbeats, and then just the same died back down, settling into a quiet hymn once again.

 

_Let's go out in flames so everyone knows who we are_

_Cause these city walls never knew that we'd make it this far_

 

He placed one of his hands safely on her waist and used the other to guide her hand into his own. With steady steps, he set them in a slow rhythm, matching the pace of the music effortlessly, like he was born with the beat in his soul. Chloe’s steps were hesitant and she looked down sheepishly as she brushed his shoe with hers. “I told you I’m no good at this,” she frowned.

With a breathy laugh, he used his free hand to lift her chin up so she wasn’t staring at her feet. “I’m not judging you on your dancing skills, Chloe. Just try to enjoy it.” She gave a smile in return and settled instead on looking at his eyes and the way the light reflected off of them - until they settled on her own green ones, making her look away quickly. He smirked, having won the battle for now, and then realizing that he was actually a hint too tall for her. Slowing their pace, he bent his knees a bit to allow her to rest her free hand more comfortably on his shoulder. “Better?”

She nodded with a laugh, and Lucifer realized that no song he’d ever heard had sounded quite so beautiful as that. “I was wondering when you were going to figure that out.”

“What can I say? I’m a fast learner,” he countered.

 

_We've become echoes, but echoes are fading away_

_So let's dance like two shadows burning out the glory day_

 

Pausing a beat, he offered her a sincere smile. “Can I try something?”

She tilted her head to the side questioningly, but didn’t offer a refusal as he stepped outside the box pattern they’d been moving in to lead her arm up and away from her body - and just like that, he’d managed to spin her back in, laughing as she came into his chest once more.

 

_Devil's on your shoulder_

_Strangers in your head_

_As if you don't remember_

_As if you can't forget_

 

More confident now, she leaned her head onto his shoulder, letting the music and the pace of their movement relax her. She found that, in truth, dancing wasn’t so bad after all - although perhaps that could be a result of her choice in partner. Either way, she wasn’t regretting her decision so far.

Lucifer stared down at her, taking in the feeling of her head on his chest and letting some part of his mind hope to his Father she couldn’t hear how fast his heart was beating at the moment, before deciding that it didn’t really matter after all.

As the music picked up once again, he noticed that the air felt a bit more humid than it was several minutes ago - and as if on cue, drops of rain started to fall from the sky. He looked up incredulously, wondering why just this once, someone up there had decided to get smart with him. “I suppose we should move this inside then,” he laughed.

As he started to break apart from her, Chloe pulled him back in, preventing his escape. “Hey, I somehow agreed to a dance with you. I think that qualifies as a rain or shine offer.”

He smiled, warm and caring, but shook his head in disbelief as the rain began to fall more steadily now, impacting on the floor around them and splashing into newly formed puddles at their ankles.

 

_It's only been a moment_

_It's only been a lifetime_

_But tonight you're a stranger_

_Some silhouette_

 

The music swelled for a final time, and Lucifer gave her one last spin, resolving to make the most of the moment they’d shared. She came back into his chest once again, this time with a more unpleasant sensation as the pressure caused the water that had built up to start to soak through his suit jacket. She couldn’t help but smile at the look on his face.

“Sorry about that,” she laughed. Absentmindedly, she reached up to brush some of the water out of his dark curls, and found him leaning into her touch. Trailing it down from his hair, she brought it to rest on the side of his face, which now had those deep brown eyes staring right back at her as if she held his very life in her hands.

He wanted to kiss her, damn it - but found the warmth rising in his chest quickly replaced by surprise when a bolt of lightning streaked through the sky, accompanied by a loud clap of thunder. He scoffed. “Let’s get out of the downpour.”

He led her inside, fully aware that her fingers were still intertwined with his, and smiled to himself as she finally broke apart to go dry off. Turning to close the doors to the rain, he found that it had stopped - as if by divine intervention itself.

“Well done, Dad,” he chuckled. “And here I thought you didn’t approve of me.”

He shut the glass doors and draped his wet suit jacket over the nearest chair on his way to fetch some towels, the only evidence of a very peculiar rainstorm now gathering in a puddle on the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Feel free to check out the other works in this collection - I've made a home for all my one shots and drabbles for this pairing. As always, I read and appreciate all of your comments and suggestions for future writing. Thanks again!


End file.
